Tales from Omega Squad
by Timothy C. Rolliing
Summary: When all else fails, Umbrella sends in Omega Squad . Lead by Amuro Mass the team finds itself in Raccoon city but Amuro's past keeps knocking on his door.but what will happen when Amuro and the others get out of Raccoon city?
1. Chapter 1

Tales From Omega Squad

By. Timothy C. Rolling

Chapter 1

The Squad

The good guys

Amuro mass

Jack Orties

Millia Orties

Brad Vickers

Rebecca Chambers

Roland Brown

Will Sherwood

The bad guys

Infected A.K.A. Zombies

Monsters

Umbrella Corp.

My name is Lt. Cmd. Amuro Mass of …. Multiple organizations.

I started as a recruit in the Raccoon city police department S.T.A.R.S. unit. But after three days on the job after a hostage situation I was relieved of my duties.

Then in December of 1997 I was drafted into the Umbrella Corporations private army. Covering up there mistakes and make sure every thing meet Umbrella's standards.

That is, until the progenitor project, also known as the T-Virus made it into the streets of raccoon city.

I will let my reports from raccoon city incident carry on the report.

The following is a recorded mission briefing on September 20th 1998. Squad members: Lt. Cmd. Amuro Mass, SSgt. Roland Brown, Gunny Sgt. Jack Orties, Lance Crpl. Millia Orties.

Amuro: Ok settle down squad. Today we go on a mission that, I'm not going to lie; some of us might not come back from.

Jack: Some motivation speech there boss.

Roland: Lance Corporal! Control your sibling!

Millia: Yes Sri!

Amuro: OK we go in and make umbrella look like heroes.

The Three: Yes Sri!

(Foot steps are heard and a door closes as Roland and Jack just left)

Amuro: You wanted to speak with me?

Millia: Amuro What if…. Hold on.

(Tape is stopped and continues)

Millia: Thank you sir.

(Door closes)

Amuro: Oh boy

(The tape ends)

September 21st, 1998, 24:21.

Commanders log my squad and I have just entered the perimeter wall. We will be heading into down town Raccoon city. Jack and mine are old stomping grinds. Just the only thing that was different is that I had a RPD badge. Jack was a mafia sniper till a year ago while covering a hostage situation. But they threatened his sister's life. He almost shot me that bastard. But back to task at hand. Our helicopter is about to land in front of Police department.

The following video is record footage from SSgt. Roland Browns Helmet cam.

(Amuro runs behind Jack)

Amuro: ready gunny?

Jack: You bet I live for this shit!

(Jack Kicks in the door as Amuro aim's into the door way. They enter the building and walk up to the middle of the lobby)

Jack: That's Weird no one's here.

(The Camera turns as the Staff Sgt. Looks down at his left arm. He sees an infected civilian chewing on his arm ripping off the hand when another bites his leg)

Roland: OW SHIT!

(Amuro fires his MP-5 killing the one on his leg then the one with Roland's bloody hand that was now missing 3 fingers)

Amuro: Shit Roland! Are you ok?!

Roland: Yeah I'm fine.

Brad: No your not you're infected.

(Brad Vickers comes out of the shadow with a gun shaking from his nerves)

Amuro: Vickers? Why are you here?

Brad: Mass? ... Uh I could ask the same thing.

(Brad try's to steady his gun)

Amuro: NO!

(Raises his weapon)

Jack: Who the hell do you think you are threatening us you nerves bastard!

(Jack raises his Dragonov. Brad is even more nerves now)

Brad: If he lives we die… He's infected!

Amuro: I know where an anti virus is Brad.

Brad: where? Down in the swears there's an entrance to an Umbrella lab.

Brad: we won't make it before he try's to eat us.

Amuro: if he dose then I'll handle it.

Rebecca: What are you doing out here Brad…? Amuro?

Amuro: Rebecca? ... Rebecca Chambers? Well it's been a while but if you two are here? Where are the other S.T.A.R.S. Members?

Rebecca: All out there fighting these things.

Millia: But they might get killed. You best leave that to the professionals.

Brad: In Raccoon City we are the professionals.

(A sound of some one starting to change a clip comes from Amuro)

Amuro: Not any more!

(The camera falls back and the group crowds around Roland who seizures is bouncing the camera around)

Brad: Oh shit! It's happening!

(Goes to pull an M-29 magnum. But as he does so a gun shot is heard from behind them)

Amuro: I said I'll handle it.

(Amuro puts away his desert eagle)

**Trans mission end.**

September 25th, 1998, 10:43 a.m.

Commander's log, as it rains this morning omega squad and I have found survivors. Two from my old S.T.A.R.S. unit and also we meet an outdoors shop owner, witch is where we are at the moment. Out of ammo my MP-5, Millia's M-3 shotgun and Jack, the man who doesn't waist a shot, is out for hi SVD-Dragonov. So it's either we stick with our pistols or we raid Will's, the store owner, supply of weapons. He is very… unpleased by our plan. But the fate of everyone here is in the hands of the remaining Omega squad members.

But the death of Sgt. Brown is hard on all of us. None of us would've thought we would lose him. But it was at my hand that made it final.

The following event's happened September 25th, 1998, 12:56 p.m.

Amuro: Listen Will with no weapons we can't kill those things!

Will: Hell no my guns my supplies! I don't even know why I let you guys in here.

Rebecca: Will please?

Will: NO!

Jack: that's it!

(Jack pulls his berretta)

Brad: No! If he dies we do nothing but regret.

Amuro: Chicken heart Vickers!

Brad: What!

Amuro: Sadly I'm not an S.T.A.R.S. And I'm not military. But as an umbrella solider I say… This is Bull Shit!

Rebecca: Amuro?

Amuro: We were sent here to protect anyone with no weapons.

Millia: Look Will we don't you but we need guns.

Will: I said NO!

(Jack cock backs the hammer)

Amuro: Will if I were you I'd be careful Jack worked for the mafia.

Jack: and I'm pissed to be stuck here. Especially with you!

(A crash is heard from the back)

Will: uh?!

(Everybody's head is facing the direction of the noise. Will takes this opportunity to run but is caught by a licker before he leaves)

Amuro: What the Hell!!!

(Fires four rounds in the Licker's head killing it)

Amuro: Think it was alone?

Brad: Why don't you check?

Amuro: thanks Chicken heart.

(Amuro walks towards the noise and sees 4 Cerberus dogs)

Jack: Oh Shit!

(Jack fires around and kills one)

Amuro: Damn you!

(Amuro gets two kills)

Rebecca: Look out!

(She kicked a dog's snout as it leap twisting the dog's head completely around)

Jack: Well… Now we have the guns.

(Jack smirks as he grabs his new weapon)

**Chapter 1 end.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tales From Omega Squad

By: Timothy C. Rolling

Chapter 2

Surviving the Blast

Good guys

Amuro Mass

Jack Orties

Millia Orties

Rebecca Chambers

Barry Burton

L.J. (from the movies)

U.S. government

Bad guys

Infected

Albert Wesker

Nuclear warhead

Umbrella corp.

Corrupt U.S. officials

(Come to think of it why did I space all the bad guys out)

We thought surviving zombies were hard. But now we also need to survive even more.

We had no idea that umbrella corporation was in bed with the united states government enough to acquire a tactical nuclear warhead.

But hell what could you do. You were just caned by umbrella and you wanted out.

Commander's log September 27th, 1998, 23:56

Brad left the group to investigate a distress call. But we had to leave the alley way we were swarmed.

I hope he's all right. I use to give Vickers a lot of shit but he's my former chicken partner. We were as close as Chris and Jill… OK maybe not that close, I mean I'm not gay, but we were like brothers.

We went to the police academy together. He'll he was even at the hostage situation with me where I lost my job. He even stood up for me when others thought I did some thing I didn't in the situation.

But I'm happy to see Rebecca Chambers again. We had some thing for a while but it ended.

But now we have to make our way out of raccoon city. We have received info that we either leave or die.

So there is a convoy leaving raccoon city hospital at 13:49 September 29th. We have 2 days to get to the middle of the city and hijack a hummer.

Note to self: Never let Umbrella book a trip home from a vacation. They won't give a shit!

The following events happened on September 27th, 1998, 8:24

Amuro: I think that, that idiot shouldn't have run off.

Millia: I agree Vickers should have stayed here.

Jack: We're not even going to stay here… Let's get going.

(Amuro jumps a bit)

Amuro: When did you get the paycheck of commander?

Jack: Well someone needs to get up and do they're jobs.

Amuro: Sorry if I have been busy scouting and took a brake, Mr. Sleepy Ass.

(Amuro unfolds a map of the city)

Amuro: Look here this is the best path. Left on 43rd, then right on 5th and straight on till the hospital.

(Rebecca pats the side of a rusty red pickup)

Rebecca: this bucket of bolts should get us there.

Jack: You sure that plan will work?

Amuro: Why wouldn't it

(Amuro murmurs the word Jackass under his breath)

Jack: No reason… Let's go.

(Jack gets into the truck bed an rest his M-1 grand on the roof of the cabin and aims down the sights)

Amuro: It's time to go.

(Amuro takes the passenger seat and aims an M-4-A-1, Rebecca climbs into the driver's seat, Millia mounts an M-60 on the truck's tail gate, and the truck pulls off)

Rebecca: Hmm what's this?

(Barry turns around)

Amuro: Oh my god is that Barry Burton!

(the truck stops and Amuro with Rebecca run to greet there former team mate)

Barry: Have you two seen Wesker?

Rebecca: Wesker!?

Amuro: Wesker? … Rebecca you told me Wesker died at the Spencer estate.

Rebecca: He did.

Barry: Someone forgot to tell him. He's out there some where.

(Barry seems to have tears in his eyes)

Amuro: Burton what's wrong?

Barry: They're dead Mass Wesker killed them.

Amuro: Who's gone Barry?

Barry: Amuro… My family's dead!

Amuro: But Wesker? …

Rebecca: How could he do this?

(Wesker flashes in front of the three who raise they're weapons)

Wesker: Mass I thought you would be dead by now.

Amuro: Wesker you are alive!

Barry: Bastard!

(Rebecca holds Barry back from killing or getting killed)

Wesker: Easy Barry it's your fault they're dead. You didn't listen to me.

(Amuro Kicks Wesker in the head and puts on handcuffs connecting him and Wesker)

Wesker: Damn you!

(Jack shoots Wesker's leg witch had no affect)

Wesker: If it isn't the failure sniper of the mob.

Jack: Wait Wesker!

Amuro: Huh?

Wesker: The hostage situation in 97. Jack Orties Hired to kill S.T.A.R.S. member Amuro Mass.

Amuro: WHAT!

Jack: Sorry but it was a job.

Amuro: Why Wesker?

Wesker: You were digging to far deep into a case against umbrella.

Amuro: So you mean?

Wesker: Yes you were watched by umbrella closely.

Amuro: Damn you! You're staying till the government figures you out.

Wesker: Government?

Amuro: We are escaping the city.

Wesker: Good luck but I have a prior engagement.

(Wesker Pulls away but still is stuck to Amuro's arm)

Commander's log September 28th, 1998, 23:41

We made it to the hospital. Barely but we did, but there is no convoy. No Patients but the ones stuck on the first floor, which couldn't move higher thanks to massive infection levels on the higher floors.

Just our squad, Barry, Rebecca, and Wesker, that ass, which could fight those things. But I did meet up with a strange character. His name is L.J. a cabby who didn't know who not to cheat.

Well we take turns watching the locked up Wesker. In the end we have to get to the upper floors to get to the umbrella helicopter on the roof but they are infested.

Commander's log September 29th, 1998, 7:33

Barry made it to the roof! Or so we hope, we heard the helicopter last night. Why would Barry leave without taking everyone else?

Commander's log September 29th, 1998, 20:09

Damn it! Wesker disappeared, I don't know how but he vanished. But we found a flash drive where he was. When we plugged it into the computer we found files on the T-virus, G-Virus, and two new viruses that were being developed by umbrella.

One virus is on Rockford Island witch is somewhere I have no idea where in Europe. The other something called M in Russia. Damn umbrella for making more Viruses I knew about T, and I heard rumors about G. but now 2 more places to be doomed by the executives of Umbrella Corporation.

The following events occurred on September 30th, 1998, 23:49.

Amuro: Hurry!

(Amuro fires a shot hitting a zombie in the eye socket)

Jack: Get in all of you!

(Jack pushes in 20 civilians into a hospital bomb shelter)

Amuro: thank god for the Red Scare!

(They close the thick lead doors)

Rebecca: Hurry there's more down this way

(Pointing down a hallway)

Millia: How did these bastards get down here?

Amuro: Guess like Barry left the door open.

Jack: Hurry the other shelter is this way.

(L.J., who has his desert eagles out, is shooting zombie's stomachs until Millia kicks his hand up when he shot)

Millia: Try aiming for the head.

L.J.: Thanks.

(They run down a corridor and stop once they see the doors)

Amuro: Get in!

Rebecca: See ya in there.

(Rebecca and Millia walk down the steps with flashlights and guns in hand)

Amuro: Now L.J.

L.J.: I aint fightin.

(L.J. Gets in)

Amuro: Ready?

(The missile is heard passing the building)

Jack: Shit!

(Amuro kicks Jack in and closes the door after he gets himself in)

Commander's log October 1st 2:39

The bomb just hit. Now all of those Damn things are dead.

On the bright side Millia and L.J. seem to be "getting together" quite well. Good for them if something good comes from this hell. Well… it's still hell.

We took that umbrella left us to die as you're fired so no work on Monday.

I sent out a distress signal hopefully the government will get it. I will continue writing journals during the duration of our stay good thing the supplies in here were set up to survive a nuclear holocaust, we could survive for months maybe a year down here.

Commander's 10/10/98 time at the moment unknown.

Damn it! I walked into another make out session, that's the 4th time today. Doesn't Millia know how to close the door? I'm getting hungry so it has to be around noon. Let me explain the lights keep going on and off, and every time they do Millia and L.J. run off to go make out. It is getting tiresome.

Commander's log 10/17/98 time: 24:00.

Happy Birthday Amuro! 21… I survived to see it, but amazingly Rebecca remembered. We went to collage together. She was always there for me. Maybe I should rethink this whole situation between me and her.

Commander's log October 28th, 1998, 12:34

We received a message! The government got the signal and is sending a rescue team. I guess I should fill out that stupid form for umbrella.

The following is a debriefing form for Umbrella Corporation's omega squad.

Name: Amuro J. Mass 

Squad: Omega Mission code: 99283 Rank: Lt Cmd.

Mission start: 9/20/98 Mission End: 10/28/98

Requested promotions

Name Rank

Jack Orties  CEO________

Millia Orties  CEO________

Roland Brown  CEO________

Amuro Mass  Fired_______

Mission summary

A shit mission! Damn you to hell Umbrella! ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Signature:**Amuro J. Mass – Kiss M****y Ass**!

The following events occurred November 1st, 1998, 24:31in a military facility

Solider: What was umbrella solider doing in Raccoon city?

(Amuro inside an interrogation room)

M.P.: We know you were there.

Amuro: My squad and I were sent into exterminate the infected. But we were fired by Umbrella mid mission so we're job searching.

M.P.: Good cause you and Mr. Orties are now in the services of the U.S. Government.

Amuro: And Millia?

Solider: She will be working in Terasave. She said some thing about working with Rebecca and getting away from L.J.

November 14th, 1998, 2:00

My team has been split up. And if that wasn't bad enough I have been forced into the services of the U.S. military. I hate military work but I'm only working on B.O.W.'s (Bio Organic Weapons B.O.W.)

Something makes me wonder what happened to Millia and L.J., and why did Rebecca chose to work at Terasave? But as long as all of us work for the government I don't think we're safe.

Chapter 2 end.


End file.
